


K2 Week - Danger

by Midori37



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Ficlet, K2 week, M/M, in uni, the adorkableness continues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midori37/pseuds/Midori37
Summary: Day 5 ~ K2 Week: Mysterion gets a reward for his valiant efforts....





	K2 Week - Danger

**Author's Note:**

> Trying my hand at some Kysterion~ a little late with this one but hope you enjoy!

It was the nature of human emotions to feel jealous sometimes.

Jealous of someone's accomplishments, what they could do, or the people they had in their lives.

Sometimes that jealousy stemmed not from a person but a thing.

For Kyle, that thing was the night sky.

As he leaned against the kitchen counter, staring outside the window, he found himself once again feeling jealous, and he knew why.

The stars could watch over his dear hero from high above, listening, observing, out of the way but ever present. The moon was a celestial comrade that could reveal an escape route or paint shadows to take shelter in. The cool wind could wipe his brow, carry away his footsteps, or even give him a small lift as he leapt from rooftop to rooftop.

Kyle couldn’t do that. Obviously, he was thankful it was there to help regardless, but it still sucked that it couldn’t be him. Even so, he did take great pride in the things he could do that the night sky couldn’t.

The sound of the glass door sliding open drew him out of his musings. Why the hooded hero had an affinity for leaving and returning through their apartment balcony when donning his cape and mask was beyond him. But whatever, he was just happy he was home.

“Hey, big guy,” Kyle greeted.

Mysterion slightly jumped, clearly not expecting to see Kyle there. “Hey, you’re up?”

“Yeah, waiting for you.”

Mysterion gave an appreciative smile as he closed the door behind himself. “You know you didn’t have to do that, babe. Never know when I’ll get home...”

Kyle shrugged. “I don’t mind.” And truly, he didn’t. Granted, when Mysterion typically went out on patrol, he would insist that Kyle just go to sleep and Kyle would oblige because he knew that without fail, he would wake up to find him unmasked, relaxed, and cuddled into his side the following morning.

This time around, however, it was a bit different. For the first time in a while, after making quite the name for himself over the years, Mysterion had some real troublesome people appear out of nowhere that he couldn’t wrap up as quickly and neatly as he would like. Kyle could tell it was really starting to grate on him and yet ever the diligent hero, he threw himself into the problem, staying out longer, even investigating during the day between his non-hero life obligations; sacrificing his rest, needs, and routine.

“How’d it go tonight?” Kyle asked.

Mysterion let out a big sigh of relief. “I finally got every last one of those elusive assholes.”

Kyle smiled, also very relieved at the news. “Good job, dude. I'm glad to hear it.” He spared one last glance outside the window, mentally nodding his thanks to the night sky for helping bring this crazy week to a close. Now it was his turn to help his hero unwind.

Sauntering up to Mysterion, Kyle wrapped his arms around his neck, nuzzling into his cheek. He began to shower his face with kisses, savoring the taste of salt on his lips and the smell of cologne coming off the heated body in his embrace.

Mysterion swallowed hard. “Kyle?”

“Hmm?”

“What are you doing?”

“Kissing you, duh.” A soft whine escaped Mysterion when Kyle nipped at his ear lobe. “It’s your reward for a job well done.” He lightly rocked his hips against Mysterion, loving the way his breath hitched when he did.

“...You know it’s dangerous to get me worked up when I haven’t gotten any in a while.” Mysterion warned. Even so, he was already melting into Kyle’s touch.

“Dangerous?” Kyle echoed.  

Mysterion smirked. “Yeah, for you,” Then he rocked his own hips more firmly into Kyle, pleased when a delicious moan escaped past his lips. “After all, I think I deserve a pretty big reward for the week I’ve had. Think you can handle me like this?”

Kyle scoffed. “You might be dangerous to any of those idiots out there who decide to fuck around in this town. But not to me. So go ahead, get worked up. I’ll take everything you have to give.”

Naturally, Kyle meant more than just helping him be rid of some pent up urges, and the warm chuckle he got in response told him he understood that, too. The night sky may be able to be by Mysterion’s side as he was out saving the town. But it couldn’t follow him home. It couldn’t embrace him, support him, _love_ him, like he did.

Kyle leaned in, lips hovering just breaths away from Mysterion's. “Of course, I could also just wrap you in a blanket and put your ass to bed if you want sleep. Up to you.” 

Mysterion rolled his eyes at that, far too worked now thanks to _someone_ to just sleep it off. "Fuck sleep," He growled lustfully as he closed the distance between them to capture Kyle's lips in his own. “I want you.”

Kyle smiled into the kiss. “Then I’m all yours.”


End file.
